


time flies

by someawkwardprose



Series: fragments (snippets from the blue) [9]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Anniversary, Fix-It, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29471124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someawkwardprose/pseuds/someawkwardprose
Summary: Jack and Ianto on a very special day.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Series: fragments (snippets from the blue) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080962
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	time flies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [violetmessages](https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetmessages/gifts).



> (archiving a tumblr fic originally posted [here](https://someawkwardprose.tumblr.com/post/642958747780661248/janto-a-snippet-of-a-very-special-day-ten))  
> vi had an angst idea, I wrote the antidote.

"Ten thousand years," Ianto says, apropos of nothing.

Jack hitches an eyebrow, glancing at the man standing by the window. It is never truly dark, in this ecumenopolis that never sleeps; nighttime simply means the return of flashing neon lights, of loud music thudding from the clubs hundreds of miles below them. Ianto's silhouetted by the light-polluted sky, the reflections of billboards and holographic advertisements dancing on the glass. Jack doesn't need to see his face, however, to know the expression he wears: calm, contemplative, and perhaps a little nostalgic. He's had enough time to memorize and recognise every one of Ianto's moods.

"To the day?" he asks, pushing himself up off the mattress with one arm. Nowadays, he sleeps a little more, needs a few extra hours each week. Ianto hasn't quite caught up yet, but he's getting there.

"Yep."

Jack grins, and swings his legs out of bed, padding over to where Ianto is stood, wrapping his arms around him from behind. Ianto leans back, just a little, one hand coming up to clasp Jack's where they rest, just over Ianto's heart. It's been his habit for years now, since he first got his hands on Ianto again, after one of the worst weeks of Jack's life - and Jack has lived long enough that he has plenty to compare it to - but it never fails to please him, the way Ianto just casually accepts what Jack needs from him. He doesn't deserve this man and never will, but Jack is selfish enough to be glad he has him anyway. "Happy anniversary," he says, pecking Ianto on the cheek.

Ianto hums, leaning further into Jack's embrace. "Here's to another." His hand tightens around Jack's.

"It doesn't feel nearly that long," Jack says, tucking his chin over Ianto's shoulder, and watching the city-skyscape with him. "Sometimes, it feels just like yesterday."

"And sometimes it feels a lot longer," Ianto says wryly. They've had their rough spots, Jack can admit - all couples have them. But they've weathered them all, and Jack knows now that they can survive any ones that come after.

"It's strange, really," Jack says, swaying them both a little. "The first two hundred years felt like forever. The past eight thousand -"

"Like a blink," Ianto finishes for him. Jack hums in agreement.

"Time flies when you're having fun." _When you're not alone_ , he doesn't say, but Ianto hears the words anyway.

"Yeah," he agrees, and turns in Jack's arms. "I love you."

He says it like it's easy, like its not an open, raw wound. Because it is easy; it's that simple. Ianto Jones loved Jack enough to give up his life for him, and Jack Harkness loved Ianto enough to give him forever. They have no more secrets, no more distance. When you have eternity to work through your problems, you eventually reach the last of them.

"Love you too," Jack says, and catches Ianto's lips with his own. _For as long as you'll have me._


End file.
